ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jammmie999
I think you need to remove my sysop options on Friday, April 3rd I blocked a person (1 day block) for changing my numbers on the warehouse - after I had just went and fixed the numbers to show building costs with no researches or other buildings etc - they changed it -- i reverted it back -- they changed it -- I blocked them for 24 hours and then reverted it back BUT my numbers were wrong and their numbers were correct -- when I got my numbers our server was still at 1.8 not at 2.0 like the other servers -- so my numbers did not reflect the changes in 2.0 like I was thinking I was doing - so I abused my athourity by blocking the person for 24 hours when they were correct and I was in the wrong -- I did go and undo my re-verts back to their numbers and I did go to their talk page and appologise but that does not excuse my action -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 04:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) No it is ok thanks for being so honest and telling me not everyone would It is ok Jammmie999 17:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Help desk needs helpers Some questions on the Help desk have remained unanswered for some time. Being only a 3-week-old Ikariammer, I can't answer them. If they are answered soon, the questioners may become loyal readers or even contributors. If the questions remain unanswered, the questioners may leave in disgust and tell their friends not to bother with this wiki. Now what would the wiki owner think of that? Robin Patterson 04:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Free to Play Portal Jammie999, I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post Ikariam events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions.-- Doug (talk) 23:19, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Please see MediaWiki talk:Sidebar. Robin Patterson 06:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Alliance pages I have noticed that many Alliances have pages here in Ikariam, and I would like to know what the guidlines for greating one are, as my Alliance leader recently requested me to create a page for our alliance on this wiki. We are on Server/us/Iota, and there is no page at all for that, so I was wondering how I should name/categorize my alliance. If you respond, thank you for listening to my questions. -LeoLab 17:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Images Here lately Lukebbuff and Hardstyle have both been uploading many images that are non ikariam related, not used in the wikia and are uncategorized. Chupchup or Crythias has sent Hardestyle a message about using his images or they will be targeted for deletion - I sent him a message stating they need to be at categoriezed as well - I sent both messages to Lukebbuff. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on '''Eitrigg' | | Talk ) 02:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes I have recently had to change the protection status of the List of unimplemented buildings page to locked-sysop status because Registered users were defacing the page as well. :As a result I have made Scaremonger and User:Chupchup into Sysops so that they can still edit any page that is protected. :I have also made Robin Patterson in to a Bureaucrat so that there he or I can do whatever is necessary to correct the problem. ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Blirios I have cleaned and enhanced Blirios, so please do not think of deleting it. Robin Patterson 12:28, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back - Long time no see Welcome back, we have not seen you in a while - I have seen you do a change here or there but not much in a long time. How are you doing? I guess you noticed Robin Patterson and Myself are now Bureaucrats, I tried contacting you via email and got no replies - so Sannse (Staff) made me into a Bureaucrat and I been making the most helpful contributors into Sysops because I have to work and couldn't be here as much as well -- If you need any special Templates using different Triggers Scaremonger and Crythias are great with those items, Chupchup has been a great help with fighting vandalism as well - I hope you don't think I tried to usurp you in any way - I have been trying to keep you up to date (email or this talk page) of any changes involving the wikia as best I could, Thanks ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 18:27, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me back. I have spent loads of time trying to promote my other wiki. But still no one is realy that intrested. I have given up on the other wiki now and am coming back to spend as mutch time as possible on this wiki. Thanks for keeping me updated. Jammmie999 18:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Patch 0.2.8 They are sending this patch out now ? I have not head of anyone getting it yet - usualy the '.ORG''' site gets it 1st then the rest - I have the section they post that in as a favorite on the forums so I get email updates when they make any changes to the forum - and I have not yet recieved any info saying anything about it ? - do you know which server has gotten it yet ? -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) The Ikariam.org MY server is now on 0.2.8 this is the server that I am on. So other servers will be getting it soon. Jammmie999 06:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomouse edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria' 17:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Help Hi, I need help with the brand new Ikariam Wiki on spanish, but I need privacy . Jorghex 09:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Template Navbox Why does show two hide/show buttons? rmedic 20:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) problem with ikariam Hi, I have a issue with my account on Ikariam and I am not even sure if you are able to help me. If you have them time, please email me or message me so I can explain my situation to you. If you have a messenger you can also let me know your name there. Thank you Mahaka 15:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Bulgarian wiki Hi, I am a player on the Bulgarian version of Ikariam. Often, this site proves useful not only for me but for many other players. I wonder whether the site can be translated into Bulgarian language for those not fluent in English. If possible what needs to be done. I am ready to translate if necessary. Thanks in advance. 11:43, April 3, 2011 Long time no see Hey Jamie, it has been a while, how are things going? I hope we have not changed the wiki to far from what you had envisioned for the wiki. Ifaigios, Tank Master, User:Rmedic, Alboltdrogo and myself have been doing our best to keep the wiki up to date with the game as well as with new ways of presenting the information, as we could. -- 16:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I remember reading on your page (long ago) that you wanted to do a '''Spanish' language wiki but they were full or such, you might want to contact Jorghex on the Spanish Ikariam site, they only have 79 articles on the site and he last logged in on May 1, 2011, but has not made an edit since May, 2010. He could make you a Bureaucrat on his site and then you can use the information from this site and translate it over to there, thus filling up their site with more articles and such? Just an idea. -- 16:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I haven't been active here in for a while, I have been working on other projects. I have a bit more free time now, so I have re-joined the game. You guys have done a great job in keeping the wiki upto date in my absence. Don't know weather it would be possible to write a wiki bot that auto translates some of the pages from here to the spanish wiki. I have a good knowledge of PHP, but I have never written a wiki bot before; I am not even sure that wikia allows custom bots? I just think it would be a quicker way of populating the spanish wiki rather than manually translatating evey article, just an idea though (if sucessfull could be ported to other languages). I dont't have time to research it now, but should be able to take a look at it tomorrow afternoon GMT or Tuesday. Jammmie999 22:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wikia allows bots so long as the Administrators approve of it's use. You would normally make a 2nd account and have it flagged as a bot via . There is this bot that is used on many of Wikia's wiki's. -- 23:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If you disagree or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:10, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Brazil Hello, could include the Ikariam Wiki in Brazil "Alternate language wiki links for Main Page:" I'm JM Pessanha, Member of some communities of Gameforge and the few days I decided to create a Wiki for the Brazilian community. Already, thank you ^ ^ JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 04:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC)